Tracer/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"Cheers, love! The cavalry’s here!"'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Tracer here!"'' *''"Here comes T. Racer!"'' (while T. Racer or Mach T. is equipped) Respawning *''"Well, that just happened."'' *''"Back to work!"'' *''"And she's back in the game!"'' *''"Wait for me!"'' *''"Whew! I think I hit The Wall." (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) Using Abilities Blink (Only if all three charges are used in quick succession) *"Whee!"'' *''"Wicked!" 8=D'' Recall *''"Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?"'' *''"Let’s try that again."'' *''"Now, where were we?"'' *''"Just in time!"'' *''"False start!" (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) Pulse Bomb *"Time's up!"'' (enemy, unstuck) *''"Here you go!"'' (ally, unstuck) *''"Gotcha!"'' (enemy, stuck) *''"Right on target!"'' (ally, stuck) Kills *''"You got what's coming to ya!"'' *''"This time, stay down."'' Killing Ana *''"Sorry, cap!"'' Killing Reaper *''"mockingly Death comes!"'' Killing Winston *''"Aww, sorry, big guy!"'' Killing Widowmaker * "That felt good!" Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"You got it!"'' (default) *''"Aw, rubbish."'' *''"Be right back."'' *''"Check me out!"'' *''"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"'' *''"Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?"'' *''"Keep calm and Tracer on!"'' *''"She shoots, she scores!"'' *''"The world could always use more heroes."'' *''"I have this under control."'' *''"Looks like you need a time out."'' *" Eat my dust! " (Sprinter and Track/Field skins) Pre-Game Lines * "Oi! This is no time for standin' around." * "Look out world! Tracer's here." * "Don't forget to stretch!" * "Last one there's a rotten egg!" King's Row *''"Back in my old stomping ground."'' *''"Should we nip to the pub?"'' Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I wonder if I left anything in my locker here."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Junkrat Junkrat: Cheers, mate! The cavalry's here! Tracer: That's my line! Junkrat: Think I could have a look at one of those bombs of yours? Tracer: Over my dead body! With Lúcio Tracer: Lúcio! I'll race ya. Lúcio: Oh, it's on! Lúcio: Can't keep up? Tracer: Then stay out of our way! With Mei Mei: Tracer, you're so amazing! You inspire me. Tracer: Mei, you're the real hero. Tracer: Mei, you were such an inspiration to me! Mei: You inspired me too! (on a warm map) Tracer: Aren't you warm wearing all that? Mei: Yes. But it's too late to change. With another Tracer Tracer A: Whoa, it's me! Is my chronal accelerator malfunctioning again? Tracer B: Wait, that's what I was just thinking! Spooky. Tracer A: Whoa, it's me! Is my chronal accelerator malfunctioning again? Tracer B: I know how that feels, this is something else entirely. With Widowmaker Tracer: What'cha looking at? Widowmaker: An annoyance. Widowmaker: It looks like we will be working together. Tracer: Don't think I'm happy about that. With Winston Tracer: Oh, Winstooon! Got your favorite! Winston: For the last time, no more bananas. Winston: Need any adjustments to your chronal accelerator? Tracer: I think— static, then laughs Just kidding, Winston. It works great! Tracer: Winston! You're an animal! giggles Winston: Empirical evidence suggests I'm a real animal. With Zenyatta Tracer: Wow, it's an honor to meet a member of the Shambali. Mondatta was an inspiration to me. Zenyatta: To us all. I miss him greatly. Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 All eyes on me. Alright everyone, let’s do this. Alright, let’s move forward. And she’s back in the game. And stay down. Attack with me. Back in the fight. Be careful. Bombs away. Bet that smarts Brilliant. Center me in the middle of your screen. Chin up team, we’ll win the next one. Clear the area. Clocks ticking. Come on. Come on, we’re gonna lose. Come on, get back up here. Come over here. Defend with me Defend the objective. Don’t stop now. Don’t worry Dr. Zieglar, if I get in trouble, I’ll just recall. Down for the count. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turret ahead. Enemy turret down. Excelsior. Fall back. Fantastic. Fight for the future. Find their teleporter. Focus. For me? Found their teleporter. Gangs back together. Get out of there. Get ready. Get stuffed. Get to cover. Great Scott. Hang on everyone, we can do this. Have some of that. Here I am Here you go Hiya. Hiya, Tracer here. Hold on a little longer. I could murder a chip sarnie. I knew I was good at this. I know how that feels, this is something else entirely. I love this part I need armor I need healing I need shields I need help I’m back over here. I’m back, baby. I’m going in. I’m in launch control. I’m in the groove I’m looking out for you. I’m moving up in the world. I’m on a roll. I’m on the attack. I’m on the objective. I’m out by the target range. I’m over by the weapons bay. I’m up in launch control. I’m over here at the target range. I’m with you. Incoming It all comes down to this. It’s in the bag. It’s just the strangest feeling of deja vu. It’s on the move again. I’ve got you covered. I’ve got your back. Just in the nick of time Just move forward and jump up here Keep calm, and keep calm, and keep calm, and Tracer on. Keep it up Let’s attack the objective. Let’s do that again. Let’s get this thing moving. Let’s get to it already. Let’s take em together. Level up. Locked on. Look over here, I’m standing next to the weapons bay. Move the payload. Much obliged. My ultimate’s ready My work here is done. Nailed it. Need help over here. New round, let’s go. Nice save. No fair. No way. Not this way. Nothing to it. Now we’re moving. Now you’ve got the hang of it. Oh no. On my way. Over here. Payload’s moving. Payload’s ready to roll. Payload’s stopped. Pick up the pace. Piece of cake. Pow! Press the attack. Priority target located. Pulse bomb ready. Push forward. Ready. Really feeling that chrono-disassociation. Sensational. Set up here. Sniper. Someone help me move this thing. Someone set up you, the bomb. Speed kills. Take out this target. Taking the point. Thanks, Doc. Thanks, love. Thanks, love. 2 That’ll show em. That’ll show ya. The objective is mine. There they are. They’re over here. They’re taking the point. They’ve got a teleporter. This time stay down. This way. This way’s clear. Time out. Time out. 2 Tip top. Understood. Up here. Wait for it. Wait for me Watch your step. We can’t lose it now. We can win this. We could use a healer. We could use a tank We’ve got to stop the payload. We gotta push them back. We’re half way there. We’ve gotta stop the payload. What did I get? What’s the hold up? Who’s next? Winston is not gonna be happy about this. You got a problem with that? You haven’t moved an inch yet, come on. You need a time out. You shouldn’t have You won’t see me coming. You’re a real life saver. Category:Quotes